Love comes unexpectedly
by AnimePervert
Summary: "Huey's breathing stopped a little at those words and his head ached a terrible ache. He jerked his arm back so fast it made Riley yelp and stumble forward. Did his brother really just tell him to touch him? What the hell? Is he on drugs? Or has he just completely lost his mind?"
1. The unexpected

The revolutionary was stretched out over his bed that took a rest along the remote side of the room. His face was half visible from the oversized book that was driven into his face. School was out for 3 months due to it being the end of the school year. He carried a torch for when summer came around. It meant he had more time to educate himself on things that mattered to him and study further into the white mans conspiracies without a prolonged 8 hour disturbance.

Peace hurtled through the room, a feeling he thoroughly enjoyed, but it was in the near future when it was broken. His ears perked as he heard footsteps retreating up the stairs. He fastened his eyes shut and sedated his breathing, focusing on where the footsteps might progress. He hoped not into his room. He was in no mood for company.

The footsteps came to a halt. He opened his eyes and looked up from his book when he heard his bedroom door take wing. He wasn't used to being bothered as much now that he and Riley had separate rooms. Granddad said they were too old to share a room anymore. Huey was 17 and Riley was 15. They both didn't mind sharing a room together, but privacy was always a hale and hearty thing to have, especially for the revolutionary. Solitude was a big deal for him, and it always will be.

He glanced over with his book still close to his face and saw Riley walk through the door. He laid his head back down on the bed and pretended to read in hopes his brother would see he was busy and company wasn't exactly wanted at the moment, but Riley was never the one to take a hint and when he did, he didn't care. Caring wasn't exactly a strong suit for Riley depending on the situation.

Huey heard the footsteps growing closer and closer and then cease. Normally, he would be greeted with offensive words and a snicker that vexed him internally, but Riley remained inaudible. If he wasn't going to speak then he was. He took a deep aggravated breath before putting his book down and glancing up at the cream colored ceiling seeing as to he didn't get the hint that he wanted to be left alone.

He relocated his hands so they were behind his head in a comfortable way. "What do you want?" He said very demandingly and let an aggravated sigh escape his throat with his eyes never meeting his brothers. Riley examined his brother with piercing eyes and vaguely raised eyebrows when he heard Huey's tone of voice, but he adjusted his face and with a smirk, he said "I want to show you something" There was a scarce amount of silence before Huey said "Show me...what...exactly? Raising his right eyebrow and tilting his head behind his hands a little to get better visibility of him. He saw his brother smirking at him with a glisten of mischievousness shoot through his young thuggish eyes. His brother has shown him many of things before, but his manner was different when he verbalized this time. The way he threw the door open, the unusual silence when he walked in, and the smirk? He never smirked when he wanted to show him something. He never did any of these things. What's this all about?

"You'll see" his mouth spoke with his smirk waning a little.

Riley walked over and tugged on Huey's arms that rested on the back of his head to sit him up on the bed. Huey pulled back at first, but then didn't resist the pull and let Riley guide him up. He sat on the edge of his bed looking up at Riley. His eyebrows were raised at their highest at this point. He had no idea what was going on, and he never liked being left to speculate.

Riley positioned himself in front of Huey. His face was still and so was his body. He was fixed in a way that gave the indication that he was being attentive to something in the background. Huey unlatched his mouth to shout at Riley and tell him to stop beating around the bush, but before he could say anything, Riley turned his back and walked away towards the door. Huey's face went from curiosity to straight anger in a matter of seconds. Why did he come into the room and disturb his solitude and then just leave?! Riley was known to fuck with people. He always got a kick out of pissing people off. It was like a hobby to him.

He closed his eyes and let out a low growl and glanced at Riley just before he walked out of the room. He rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed to continue reading. He wasn't nearly as comfortable as he was earlier and It took him a while to find his spot in the book. Before he continued, he looked up at the ceiling with wondering eyes and took a deep stressed breath. He realized he didn't hear the door close so that meant Riley left the door open and he really didn't feel like getting up to close it. He was slightly comfortable and he just found his reading spot, but It was one of his many pet peeves. An open door lit a fire in his soul that could burn even the devil. He put his book down once again and pushed himself off the bed angrily and stood up.

He stepped forward and looked up to get a view of the open door, but his vision was blocked by Riley who was standing right in front of him. He yelped at the sudden scare and stumbled trying not to run into him. He caught his balance and before doing anything else he quickly glanced at the door. It was shut. Riley must have closed it when he came back in. Thank god. He brought his attention to his brother just as fast as he did the door.

"What the hell are you doing huh?! You come into my room and disturb my peace for what? You said you had something to show me, and you haven't shown me anything! Is this one of your games?! Do you even have anything to show me? I'm not in the mood for this Riley"

The young thug leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Calm down nigga. I was just making sure granddad wasn't around"

Huey's face grew still and suspicious. What in the hell could Riley be up to? He wasn't so sure he wanted to see what Riley was going to show him if it meant no one could be around. All the other times people being around never really mattered. It sounded like this "something" was dangerous for him to be playing his cards so close to his chest. Riley's words just gave off an odd vibe that Huey wasn't so comfortable with. Riley was known for stealing things and coming home showing them off like he won a trophy. He figured maybe he stole something bigger than someones bike or basketball this time, but, he gave Riley the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, no ones around, so can you just show me?" Huey said with his eyes drooping with impatience.

"Ight" Riley said shooting him half a smile. He seemed pretty excited about whatever it was.

He walked up to Huey at the edge of his bed and tried to push him back into the laying position he was once in. He was caught off guard and once he felt the motion of his body being pushed backwards he yelled out "What the hell!" He caught himself on the bed just before he hit it and stood back up. His body was tense and his eyes were locked onto Riley. He looked Riley deep in the face with distasteful eyes with his fist balled up ready to fight. Riley sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just sit back down on the bed nigga"

He saw the look on Huey's face and he knew he wasn't going to lay down, so maybe at least he'd sit.

He loathed being told what to do, especially by his little brother. He saw the impatient look on Riley's face so he did as he was told, but very hesitantly and caustically. He was motioned to sit up then to lay down and then to sit back up again. He was getting aggravated by the second. What does this boy want?

He didn't allow his body to relax because he wanted to be ready if there was more like this to come. Riley liked catching Huey by surprise when it came to fighting. Huey was a lot stronger and more strategic with his fighting style and when he and Riley fought he would always claim victory, so Riley would try and catch him off guard in hopes to get a much needed win.

He looked around the room aimlessly while he waited for Riley to show him whatever he was going to show him. He could have been halfway through his book and taking a break to take it all in and contemplate, but, no, he was stuck waiting for Riley to show him this nonsense of a something. He wasn't so sure he wanted to see it anymore.

He glanced over the room once more before he brought his attention back onto Riley who was lifting his shirt up over his head and dropping it on the floor. His eyes widened and his back stiffened, but he didn't say a word. His eyes were fixed on his slim, but rather muscular body. His chest looked like it was carved by the angels above. It was a piece of art that deserved mass admiration, and he winced at how he could think such a thing.

Riley spent a lot of time working out his body. He wanted to be at the top of his game if the cops were ever after him. Huey thought it was an ill considered idea, but if it kept him out of jail then so be it.

Huey continued to scan his body leaving him speechless and his emotions were jumbled and confused. Why was his body making him feel this way? And why was his shirt off? Maybe Riley was just hot. Yeah, It was summer after all, or...maybe he wasn't hot? He didn't know if he should be mad, scared, worried or neutral about this situation. He never liked to jump to conclusions, so he didn't know how to react.

Riley pushed his shirt further away from him on the floor with his feet and walked over to his brother very slowly and stopped right in front of his legs. Huey felt the air get thicker and hotter for he didn't know what to expect. He ran his eyes over his beautiful chest once more before glancing up at his brother. Riley reached down at Huey's wrist softly and led it towards his waist and whispered.

"Touch me"

Huey's breathing stopped a little at those words and his head ached a terrible ache. He jerked his arm back so fast it made Riley yelp and stumble forward. Did his brother really just tell him to touch him? What the hell? Is he on drugs? Or has he just completely lost his mind?

He was not going to do it. He shook his head and looked away. He wanted to run out of the room, but Riley would have just followed him, so there was no point. Riley stepped back after regaining his balance from the jerk and starred at Huey who was looking aimlessly around the room again with obvious discomfort in his eyes. He got the hint that Huey was not interested in what he wanted him to do, but Riley being Riley he didn't care. He unbuttoned his pants sliding them off and tossing them over to where his shirt once laid solo. Huey heard the thump of his clothes and jerked his head back at Riley. He was standing in front of him in nothing but his boxers. Before Huey could take a good look or protest, he felt Riley sit on his lap. His natural instinct should have been to push him off and shove him across the room, but, he didn't, for some odd reason that not even he could grasp.

Him and Riley were face to face. Their breathes intertwined with each others. He could feel the heat from Riley's bare body flow over and embrace his. He could feel Riley's ass straddling his lap and his legs push tightly against his thighs. Riley's expensive cologne filled the air around them making it hard to breath for the smell was so strong, but sweet. He looked Riley in the eyes wondering why he was doing this. Was this part of the "something"?

"What are you doing Riley?" He whispered since they were so close.

There was no need to shout even though he wanted to. "Shhhh" was all Riley said before pushing his lips against his big brothers. Huey's body was more tense than it was before. He let out a grunt that was muffled by the lips that were against his. His heart rate shot up and so did his body temperature. His eyes were opened at their widest and everything sped up then his vision blurred. He went to jerk away but Riley pulled out of the kiss that he didn't return. He slumped down a little on his lap and looked Huey in his surprised eyes with a hurt and embarrassed expression. He expected a kiss back and not getting one back was a hint he actually got and cared about. He didn't want to touch him nor kiss him. He climbed off of Huey's lap with a pout on his face. He walked over to his clothes that were piled up on the floor. Huey was still sitting on the bed trying to get a grasp of everything that just happened. He leaned down placing his elbows on his legs pinching the skin between his eyes with shaky fingers. He took several long drawn out breaths. His heart rate went down and his vision became just clear enough for him to cool down and get his breathing back to normal.

"Riley...I..." He tried to speak, but was cut off by Riley's shaken words.

"Nah man, it's cool. I understand" Riley said with his back turned on the other side of the room.

He bent down and picked up his shirt to put it on. He shook the shirt to get any excess dirt off of it. It was surprising that he even put his clothes on the floor. He wasn't ever the one to let his clothes get filthy, but in this now saddened moment he didn't care about it as much. He opened the shirt so he could slide his arms up the sleeves.

As he raised his arms up he felt hands grip the front of his waist from behind. He jumped a little from the sudden touch. He never even heard him get up, but Huey was always the quiet type. He stopped and dropped his shirt onto the floor again. He let out a long sigh of relief and leaned against his brothers chest and smiled. His mood was lifted at his touch and calmed him in such a beautiful way.

He could feel Huey's warm breath push into the back of his neck and and it sent chills down his spine. The hands that were placed on his waist tightened and the breath that pushed against his neck drew closer and closer. His body was being pulled tightly against Huey's and he didn't dare resist it.

Riley's eyes shot open wide and his body that was relaxed tensed up when he felt lips pressing against the side of his neck. His body calmed and his eyes closed when the kissing continued. He let out a small moan and tilted his head to the side giving him more access when he felt the skin on his neck being sucked on. His body went numb and limp at the sensation that shot through his body. Huey was actually enjoying the sounds and motions that came from his brother. He could feel every muscle in his neck moving beneath his lips with every kiss and suck he gave him. The vibrations of Riley's moans shook violently under his mouth pleading for more. He liked the way Riley pushed his body back into his rubbing his ass against his shaft. Every breath Riley took he could feel it.

He sucked on his neck a couple more times tasting the sweetness of his skin before releasing his warm moist tongue out onto his neck. He licked into the nook of his neck and traced it slowly down to his shoulders. Riley let out a loud but soft whimper. He pushed his body harder against his and grabbed Huey's hands that were still on his waist and led them down over his shaft so he could feel how hard he was making him. Riley closed his eyes and his chest pounded so hard it almost hurt. He pressed the revolutionaries hand onto his hard shaft while he moved his hips forward to put more pressure onto the touch.

The touch made him moan Huey's name slowly and very lustily. Huey heard his name being moaned and it shot a unexpected but pleasurable tingle through his body and his breathing instantly became shallow. He ran his hands over his little brothers hard shaft feeling every inch before slipping his hands down into his boxers. His shaft was soon being gripped by Huey's soft hand. He felt Riley move around a little and it brought a sexy grin to his lips. The revolutionary pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his shaft.

He kissed his neck again and ran his thumb over the head of his shaft all at the same time. Riley's knees almost buckled. It felt so good. He's never felt this kind of pleasure before. He's touched himself plenty of times, but having someone else do it was sensational.

He slumped his body against Huey's breathing fast and hard. He was too weak to stand on his own. He grew weaker and weaker when Huey started to pump him slowly not once changing the pace. The revolutionary let out a moan into Riley's neck from the overwhelming heat and lust that trickled through his body. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was jerking his little brother off. He couldn't believe Riley's moans turned him on the way they did. Rather he believed it or not, he was doing it and loving every heated second.

With each pump of Riley's shaft he could feel his body convulsing and shifting around on his chest and shaft in a sweet and nearly orgasmic way. He felt Riley's hands being placed around his. Huey got the notation that he wanted him to go faster. His grip was tightened and his pumps grew faster like Riley begged for. With each pump Riley's moans escalated and the world around him seemed to speed up. Huey couldn't help but moan and whimper at the pleasure Riley enjoyed so much.

A few seconds later Riley's body shook against his body "I'm gonna cum" He screamed out. The revolutionary felt his thighs being dug into by Riley's nails. He knew there would be bruises later, but he didn't care.

He felt the arch of Riley's head and it caused him to do the same. His pleasure caused him pleasure. He listened to his brother whine, convulse and scream as he came close to exploding. He pumped him even faster craving for him to orgasm and for his sweet hot cum to drip onto his hand. He was getting excited hearing and feeling every moan and twitch of his body. Riley dug his nails in deeper and deeper and his breathing rose and his body was pushed into Huey's chest. He screamed and moaned out "fuuuck...I'm gonna cum" Huey's hands were being tugged at in a way that told him to stop. Riley didn't want to cum yet. He didn't want this moment to end here.

Riley's fighting only made Huey hotter. He thrust his hands over Riley's throbbing shaft faster and faster ignoring his efforts to push his hands away. Riley moaned out something he didn't catch. He could tell it was a moan of protest, but he ignored him and with his free hand he gripped Riley's waist pulling him closer to his body. He leaned in still pumping him and whispered something in his ear, and just like that Riley shouted and convulsed the hardest his body would let him and Huey felt cum shoot out onto his hand. With Riley still moaning from his orgasm, Huey pumped him slowly and gently, sliding his cum over his shaft letting him ride out his orgasm. He felt Riley twitch and let out a whine that sounded as if he was crying.

He allowed Riley's breathing to regain its normality before he turned him around and looked into his eyes with overwhelming passion. Riley looked back at him like he was in a drunken state. His face was flushed and he was tired and trembling with pleasure from his head to his toes. He wrapped his arms around the revolutionaries neck breaking the stare and pulled his body close to his. Riley leaned in and kissed his neck drawing out a small soft moan from Huey and whispered "I love you too" the two stood there embracing each other for what seemed like forever.

Silence was broken when Riley's ass was gripped and his body was pushed hard against his brothers. "Now, it's my turn" Huey said with a small genuine smile before giving him a kiss on the lips.


	2. Not a real chapter

This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I do hope you enjoyed it just as much as I had fun writing it. I hope I kept them in character.

Should I continue it? I actually didn't realize I left it off with such a cliffhanger. I didn't intend to leave it off that way.

Yeahhhh, I think I might update.


	3. Switching positions

Riley grinned into the kiss and led him over to the bed where it all would happen. He laid him down and climbed on top of him to kiss him once more. His tongue slipped inside with no effort and wondered around his while Huey breathed heavily into his mouth ready for pleasure.

He stopped and took Huey's shirt and pants off, dropped them on the floor, and then put his attention back on him to kiss him one last time.

Riley broke away and placed soft wet kisses down his stomach and traced his lips along his inner thighs barely making Huey moan. He teased him with hard kisses through his boxers and soft sucks to the tip of his hard shaft.

Huey moaned out and moved around on the bed. He was far too gone and horny for his teasing, so he pulled down his boxers exposing his hard inches wanting him to please him the same way he pleased him.

Riley bit his bottom lip at the sight and started softly stroking him. Huey didn't want him to be so gentle with him, well not now anyways.

He reached over and pulled down at his wrist letting his body language speak for him. He knew what he wanted and he had no intentions to not give it to him.

He sped up the strokes like he wanted and Huey instantly gasped and rolled his eyes back at the pleasurable movement.

He did this until Huey screamed out he was going to cum with several fast back arches and grunts, so he stopped. Huey caught his breath on the bed and looked at Riley wondering why he stopped when he so close to his orgasm.

He found out why when Riley leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft before he took it in his mouth. Huey's body quickly responded with an arch and he couldn't help but tilt his head back into the pillows. His brother was going down on him. He didn't expect that. Not at all. He figured he'd just return the favor with nothing more and nothing less, but he wasn't going to stop him. Why would he? It felt too good.

He pushed his hands up and down his stomach as he continued to suck on him not knowing what to do with his hands.

The way Riley went down on him made him wonder if he wasn't new to this, but that would be a question for another time. For now, what he needed to do was enjoy it all.

He convulsed and moaned out that he was about to cum hoping Riley would let him orgasm this time. He didn't think he could take another sudden stop to his orgasm.

Riley didn't stop like he expected and he only sucked him harder and faster with a twist of his hand around his shaft to enhance the experience.

Huey's hips bucked so hard they almost locked up and he grabbed tightly at the sheets as his orgasm came rushing in.

For a second, Huey was sure he wasn't going to move his head in time to miss his spill, but he moved just in time, which was a small disappointment to him. He thought it would have been sexy if he wouldn't have moved and had his mouth coated with a layer of his cum, but it all didn't matter now.

Huey screamed out Riley's name and clenched his teeth as he convulsed the hardest his body would allow him when he came all over Riley's grip on his shaft. Riley smirked at a out of breath Huey and softly stroked his shaft making him barely twitch and gasp at the sensitivity.

"So, what does all this mean?" Riley asked his dazed brother and he didn't immediately respond like he wanted him to. Riley rolled his eyes and gripped his shaft and gave him a small pump forcing him to jump and groan.

"Fuck! Stop!...I told you I loved you, so what do you think that means?" He said as he was coming off his orgasm high.

Riley crawled up his body and kissed him passionately knowing what he indicated. Huey kissed him back with even more passion looking forward to a new kind of life with his brother.

"Aye, we're going all the way next time" Riley said as he got off the bed and put his clothes on.

Huey looked over at his alluring inducing frame. He couldn't believe he was all his now. He would have never imagined feeling this way towards his own blood, better yet, he would have never imagined them doing anything sexual with each other, but he was glad it all happened.

He pushed himself off the bed and walked up behind him and kissed his back with soft whispers.

"Get back on the bed" He said and traced his lips from his back up to his neck. Huey didn't want to wait until next time, he wanted to claim his body as his own right now.

* * *

I'll be updating as soon as I get the chance


End file.
